


The Mock Trial

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Jay and Kate compete in a mock trial.*On indefinite hiatus*





	1. The Meeting

The last person Jay wanted to see in his office on a Monday morning was Kate Littlejohn. Yet here she was asking him a question that he cannot comprehend because he is going through all the reasons why she might be standing there in his head. 

“Well…” She glares at him whilst she waits for him to answer.

“Can you please repeat the question.”

She sighs clearly annoyed. “Where is your boss’ office? I’m meant to meet my boss there…” She checks her watch. “… Five minutes ago! I’m late.”

“Sorry, sure I’ll take you there because I have a meeting there too.”

*

When they arrive they find all the junior AUSAs and public defenders sitting around Jill’s office. Jill and Roger are standing at the front of the room. 

“This doesn’t look like our normal Monday morning meeting. Did your boss tell you what this is about?” He asks Kate as they stand in the doorway. 

Instead of answering, she tilts her head to gesture for him to turn his attention to Roger who is staring at them. 

“Nice of you both to finally join us.” Roger says sarcastically. 

“I’m really sorry Roger, I thought I’d left plenty of time but I got lost-“

“It’s ok Kate.”

“I’m sorry.” Jay says as he takes a seat next to Sandra. 

“Now that we are all here, I’ll explain why we are here. You will be getting your regular cases for the next few weeks but on top of that Roger and I have decided to run a witness examination style mock trial competition. Each week one AUSA and one public defender will be given a scenario and witness profiles. You will need to provide your own witness and it cannot be another AUSA or public defender.” Jill explains.

“We will provide the relevant law and don’t want you to do any outside research. The emphasis is on your opening and closing arguments and your examination techniques. There’s just one twist: AUSAs will be the defence and public defenders will be arguing for the prosecution.” Roger adds. 

“Winner wins the bear claw. Now who wants to go first?” Jill asks.

Kate’s hand shoots straight up. She secretly thought it seemed a little pointless. She had already done heaps of these competitions back in law school, so she would rather get it over with than have it hang over her. 

“Great, thank you for volunteering Kate. Now we just need a public defender.”

“I’ll do it.” Sandra volunteers. 

“Sorry Sandra, your appeal from the Donoghue case is on Thursday and I would prefer that you focus on that. You can go next week. Jay would you like to go?” Jill asks.

Jay looks pleadingly at Jill but she smiles reassuringly back at him. 

He sighs. “Ok.”

“Great, now that that is sorted out does anyone have any questions?” Roger asks.

Seth raises his hand.

“Yes Seth?”

“Is Sandra appealing the snail case?” Everyone groans and Jill rolls her eyes. 

“No, any other questions?”

Seth raises his hand again.

“That have nothing to do with Sandra’s case which isn’t related to Donoghue v Stevenson?”

Seth nods. “What’s the bear claw?”


	2. The preparation

Jill knocks on Jay’s partially open office door. 

“Allison wants to do the mock trial this week.” Jay tells her without looking up.

“Jay. May I sit down?” 

“Sure.” He gestures towards the other chair in his office. 

She sits down.

“I know you don’t want to verse Kate in the mock trial. I volunteered you for this because I know you don’t like going up against her in court and I thought that this will help build your confidence so that you will be calmer when you have to go up against her in a courtroom again. If you really don’t want to do it, Allison can but I think you should.” Jill explains. 

He thinks for a minute.

“Ok, but I don’t have a witness, Lara is busy on Friday.”

“Have you asked Tina?”

“Tina? I’m not sure if she’ll want to do it.”

Jill smirks. “Why don’t you ask?”

*

“Hey are you free Friday afternoon?” Kate asks her girlfriend.

“I should be, why?” Anya asks intrigued. 

“I have to do this competition for work and I need someone to play a witness for me.”

“I’m in.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t explained what you’ll be required to do yet.”

“Do we need to meet up a lot during this week to practice.”

“A few times if that’s ok?”

Anya places a quick kiss on Kate’s lips.

“Yes that’s great.”

*

“Hey Tina…” Jay begins while they are eating lunch together. 

“What do you need Jay?”

“I have to do this witness examination competition for work and I was kind of wondering-“

“Yes I will be your witness.” She says warmly. 

Jay sighs with relief. At least that was one of his problems fixed. Now he just needs to prepare to face Kate. 

*

“You’re guilty.” Kate tells Anya bluntly. 

“That’s exactly what I want to hear my lawyer say.”

“Sorry, but judging by these facts it seems clear that you did it and not out of self-defence.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with a good defence.” Anya says reassuringly. 

“Thanks but I’m actually not concerned about that. What I don’t like is that even if this isn’t real it wouldn’t be fair to the victim if you got off.”

“I can see why you aren’t a public defender.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have three chapters and I hope to get the next part out soon :).


End file.
